


Take me to church

by SonounaCattivaStella



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Sad, Sad Ending, Shounen-ai, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Songfic, Tematiche delicate, Violence, Yaoi, triste, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: «Che ne diresti se ci sposassimo, Masaki?»Spalanco le palpebre per la sorpresa, puntando le iridi dritte sulla stoffa chiara del divano che occupa la mia visuale. La tua domanda mi spiazza e per un attimo non so davvero cosa dire. L’idea del matrimonio non mi è mai passata nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello, data la situazione.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru
Kudos: 3





	Take me to church

#  _ Take me to church _

_My lover's got humour_  
_She's the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody's disapproval_  
_I should've worshipped her sooner_

  
Con i gomiti poggiati al parapetto del piccolo balcone di casa mia, fumo una delle mie amate _Black Devil_ ; o per lo meno, il mio intento iniziale era quello, ma poi mi son lasciato sopraffare dai pensieri e ora è la leggera brezza a consumare lentamente la sigaretta. Volute leggere e opache di fumo formano svariati ghirigori nell’aria, proprio davanti ai miei occhi, ma non li vedo, non realmente. Il mio sguardo è fisso nel nulla, offuscato dai ricordi che, puntualmente, mi fanno visita nei pochi attimi di pace che mi concedo fumando.  


« _Quelli come te mi fanno solo schifo. Il vostro non può nemmeno essere considerato amore._ »

Sono queste le parole che rimbombano dentro di me, seguite dalle immagini di un viso deturpato dallo sgomento, il volto di chi credevo amico.  
Distrattamente, osservo il polso della mano che tiene la sigaretta consumata a metà. Piccoli segni ormai sbiaditi dal tempo decorano la pelle nivea, proprio sopra le vene bluastre. Con la mano libera copro quei tagli stringendo l’arto e digrignando appena i denti al ricordo di quell’attimo e di tutto il dolore infertomi. Sono sempre stato discriminato, additato ed allontanato da tutti per il mio carattere abbastanza particolare e scontroso. Quello è stato solo il colpo di grazia, il culmine per entrare nella lista di ciò che lo Stato e la Chiesa disapprova.  
Mentre continuo ad osservare le mie mani, lo sguardo cade sulla strada sottostante dove scorgo, sull’irregolare marciapiedi, una coppietta camminare felicemente abbracciata. Seguo i due innamorati con gli occhi finché non svoltano l’angolo, sparendo così dalla mia vista. È questo il tipo di amore che la gente approva, non il mio. Il mio è come una risata durante un funerale: _fuori luogo e inappropriato_.  
Finalmente, dopo averla fatta consumare a vuoto, porto la sigaretta marroncina alle labbra e aspiro una boccata di fumo. Subito, l’amaro del tabacco e l’aroma appena accennato del cioccolato - del quale è impregnato il filtro - invadono il mio palato. Ingoio il fumo che, proprio come un boccone amaro, lascia un sapore forte ed irrita appena la mia gola. Alzo il viso al cielo e, celando le mie iridi gialle al mondo intero, espiro ciò che rimane di quell’essenza. Continuo a tenere gli occhi chiusi facendomi accarezzare dal leggero vento finché non sento due esili braccia stringermi in vita e il tuo mento posarsi sulla mia spalla destra.  
«Fumi di nuovo? Vedi che, così facendo, morirai giovane.» Ti sento dire prima di percepire le tue labbra posarsi appena sulla pelle scoperta del mio collo.  
Apro le palpebre puntando le iridi nuovamente in un punto imprecisato dell’orizzonte che comincia a colorare di oro e porpora i tetti delle case. Aspiro un’altra boccata di fumo prima di risponderti.  
«A chi vuoi che importi se muoio giovane? Molti direbbero: “ _Finalmente! Che liberazione, uno in meno._ ”» Rispondo con noncuranza ricevendo subito dopo un doloroso morso dove prima le tue labbra stavano vezzeggiando un lembo di pelle.  
«A me importa! Quindi, potresti smettere prima di farti venire un cancro ai polmoni e morire sul serio? Che poi quelle… _schifocose_ al cioccolato sono anche più dannose delle sigarette normali.» Dici staccando le mani dal mio ventre e cominciando a gesticolare, infervorato dal mio comportamento.  
«Smetterò di fumare quando morirò.» È la mia unica risposta.  
Ti sento sospirare – sono anche sicuro che hai alzato gli occhi cristallini al cielo. Ormai ti conosco troppo bene – prima di tornare a stringermi contro il tuo petto. Posi nuovamente le labbra su quel punto che, son sicuro, riporta l’impronta dei tuoi denti e allunghi una mano verso la mia, quella che regge la sigaretta ormai alla fine. Sfili il mozzicone dalle mie dita e lo lanci giù dal balcone, afferrandomi dai fianchi mi fai girare verso di te e poggi la fronte contro la mia. Le tue iridi, già cristalline di per sé, hanno assunto lo stesso colore del cielo in questo esatto momento. Mi ci perdo sentendomi improvvisamente in pace con me stesso, tutti i pensieri e i ricordi di prima sembrano essere stati cancellati in un secondo dal tuo sguardo.  
«Io ti amo, Masaki. Sono qui con te perché ti amo. Il passato lascialo alle spalle, non può far altro che nuocerti. E non dare ascolto a ciò che dice la gente di noi, non ha importanza. Ti amo, è questo quello che conta.» Sussurri a pochi centimetri dalle mie labbra prima di coinvolgermi in un bacio dal sapore di tabacco, cioccolato e vaniglia. Le lingue si sfiorano dapprima leggere, giocano tra di loro, lascive, poi intraprendono una vera e propria lotta, si scontrano passionali danzando una ballata conosciuta solo a loro.  
Quando ci stacchiamo circondi il mio viso, che sento in fiamme, con le mani e mi posi un piccolo e casto bacio sul naso.  
«Ti amo, Masaki.»  


  


_If the heavens ever did speak_  
_She's the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_  
_"We were born sick", you heard them say it_

  
Il sole mattutino che entra dalla porta-finestra illumina la stanza da letto a giorno. Una leggera brezza si insinua dall’anta di vetro lasciata aperta per il caldo afoso del periodo e viene a scompigliarmi appena i capelli già irrecuperabili per la notte passata. Apro svogliatamente le palpebre rivelando le mie iridi feline che punto al soffitto. Alzo le braccia verso l’alto per stendere i muscoli indolenziti e mi giro sul fianco sinistro facendo cigolare le molle del materasso sotto di me. Mi ritrovo con il viso a pochi centimetri dal tuo, sul quale è dipinta un’espressione serena. Dormi ancora profondamente ed io mi perdo ad osservare ogni particolare del tuo esile corpo: i capelli che avevi legato nei consueti codini la sera precedente ora sono sfatti, ciuffi rosa e scomposti decorano le candide lenzuola, altri invece ti si sono attaccati al viso. Il petto lasciato scoperto dall’assenza della maglietta si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del tuo respiro lento, le labbra leggermente schiuse creano un fischio appena accennato.  
Le immagini che la tua mente sta creando nel sonno ti fanno mugugnare lievemente e rigirare nel letto. Tutto quello che vedo, adesso, sono i tuoi fini capelli color fragola e la candida schiena sulla quale spiccano alcuni nei neri come la pece. Poggio un dito sul primo, quello sopra la spalla destra, e in una linea immaginaria vado a collegarlo con il secondo. Sento i tuoi muscoli stendersi e rilassarsi ancora di più al tocco del mio polpastrello, un sospiro lascia le tue labbra rosee. Mi ritrovo inconsapevolmente a sorridere, fiero dell’effetto che riesco a creare con un semplice tocco, anche se non è sempre stato così. Ricordo ancora quando ci siamo trovati, noi due. Io, un ragazzino scontroso, asociale, evitato o additato da tutti perché reputato _anormale_ e tu, dai tratti così femminili da poter essere scambiato per una ragazza, solare anche se venivi deriso per quei capelli lunghi e rosa ciliegio. Chi poteva mai immaginare che, a differenza mia, le tue ferite le portavi sul cuore e non ai polsi? La prima volta che ho provato anche solo a spostarti una ciocca di capelli dal viso hai allontanato bruscamente la mia mano e, rannicchiandoti su te stesso, mi hai implorato di non toccarti. Solo in seguito, quando abbiamo raggiunto una certa sintonia, sei riuscito a spiegarmi il motivo: _vittima di bullismo e violenze_.  


« _Tu e quelli come te siete nati malati. È innaturale innamorarsi di qualcuno avente il tuo stesso sesso._ »

Erano queste le parole che ti hanno sputato contro mentre continuavano a picchiarti e usarti. Mi ci è voluto un intero anno per levigare e curare le ferite che quei bastardi avevano lasciato dentro di te.  
Faccio vagare la mano con la quale stavo accarezzando la tua schiena fino al fianco, con il braccio ti cingo la vita trascinandoti vicino a me, facendo aderire così i nostri corpi. Affondo il viso nei tuoi capelli e un’ondata dolciastra invade le mie narici. Profumi di vaniglia. Strofino il naso alla base della nuca ed inspiro profondamente; adoro il tuo profumo, così come amo il sapore che hanno le tue labbra dopo avervi passato sopra un generoso strato di burro cacao per evitare di farle screpolare. Mugugni nuovamente e, finalmente, ti rigiri verso di me. Stavolta sei sveglio e le tue iridi azzurre come il cielo d’estate, accompagnate da uno smagliante sorriso, mi danno il buongiorno.  
«Ciao. Da quanto tempo sei sveglio?» Chiedi sbadigliando, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del mio collo e abbracciandomi dalla vita.  
«Da un po’.» Rispondo infilando le mani tra i tuoi capelli, liberandoli definitivamente dalla costrizione degli elastici neri. Li districo un po’ prima di tornare a vagare con i palmi per la tua schiena nuda.  
Sospiri a quel contatto e posi un bacio alla base del mio collo, risalendo sfiori la giugulare con il naso e posi un altro bacio sul mento ruvido per l’ispida barbetta che sta cominciando a crescere. Ricambio il tuo abbraccio per poterti stringere di più a me, abbasso il viso e, finalmente, faccio incontrare le nostre labbra. Il contatto appena accennato diventa subito più profondo, quasi urgente. Sento la tua lingua sfiorarmi il labbro inferiore in un’esplicita richiesta che accetto volentieri, sorridendo appena per la tua intraprendenza. La tua lingua che gioca con la mia, il tuo sapore e i nostri corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro mi inebriano. Dentro di me sento che non esiste posto migliore del tuo caldo abbraccio. Come può una sensazione così intensa essere considerata sbagliata? Come può questo amore così puro essere considerato malato?  


  


_My Church offers no absolutes_  
_She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you._  
_I was born sick,_  
_But I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

  
Il sole ormai basso all’orizzonte segna la fine di un altro giorno. Svogliatamente, me ne sto sdraiato sul divano presente nel salone, nella mano destra tengo il telecomando con il quale faccio un veloce zapping, completamente disinteressato a ciò che propone la tv. Alla fine, premo il tasto rosso e la zittisco definitivamente. In casa scende un placido silenzio interrotto solo dal ticchettio costante dell’orologio appeso alla parete e dai rumori esterni della vita di strada. Punto le iridi gialle sulle lancette nere che segnano l’ora e constato che è passato decisamente troppo tempo da quando hai varcato la soglia per andare a fare la spesa. Ogni volta che esci da solo mi ritrovo a fare i conti con l’ansia che mi assale, ho sempre una tale paura che possa succederti qualcosa. In fondo, viviamo ancora in un mondo dove per quelli come noi non esiste assoluzione. Siamo peccatori e per questo la gente si avvale della facoltà di _punirci_.  
Molte volte mi sono proposto, per questa mia paura, di accompagnarti, ma tu hai sempre rifiutato dicendomi che non sei una ragazzina e che sai difenderti benissimo da solo. La mia reazione a queste tue parole è sempre la stessa: indurisco lo sguardo, infilo le mani in tasca e sbotto un “ _Fai come ti pare._ ”, seguito da un grugnito di disappunto. Questo mio comportamento dura giusto il tempo di sentirti lasciare casa chiudendoti la porta alle spalle, è in quel momento che tutte le preoccupazioni che tengo per me durante la giornata fanno capolino. Mi divorano l’anima, annullano ogni altra emozione.  
Con il mento poggiato sul palmo della mano, continuo a fissare intensamente l’orologio che ormai segna le otto di sera. Sbuffo per la milionesima volta e comincio rigirarmi il telecomando nell’altra mano, facendolo roteare e giocando con lo scompartimento che racchiude le batterie. Continuo così finché non sento la chiave girare nella toppa della porta di ingresso e, prima che la tua testa rosata spunti da dietro la superficie liscia, mi ricompongo cercando di contenere la gioia nel constatare che le mie ansie erano inutili e nel vedere che stai bene.  
«Sono a casa!» Dici entrando, carico di buste della spesa.  
«Era anche ora.» Sbuffo restando seduto di spalle sul divano anziché darti il bentornato.  
Ti sento armeggiare con le borse di plastica piene di compere prima di avvertire le tua braccia cingermi le spalle e le tue labbra posarsi leggere sulla mia guancia.  
«Cosa stavi facendo?» Chiedi percorrendo il profilo della mia mascella, ricoprendola di piccoli e casti baci.  
«Guardavo la televisione.»  
«Guardavi la televisione… spenta? Ammettilo che mi stavi aspettando.» Sussurri proprio a pochi millimetri dal mio orecchio prima di afferrarne il lobo con i denti. Maledizione a me, perché non ho lasciato la televisione accesa?  
Incrocio le braccia al petto e giro il viso dall’altra parte, fintamente offeso, prima di risponderti un “ _Non è vero_ ” anziché dire la verità. Non sono mai stato il tipo da esternare così facilmente ciò che provo e questa parte del mio carattere non mi ha abbandonato, nemmeno quando ho capito che di te posso fidarmi, che tu non prenderai i miei sentimenti per calpestarli come hanno fatto altri in passato. Percepisco le tue labbra arcuarsi all’insù in un sorriso per il mio comportamento e posi un altro bacio sulla mia guancia prima di togliere le braccia dalle mie spalle e allontanarti. Sono convinto che sei andato a preparare la cena, invece fai il giro del divano così da piazzarti proprio davanti e me e, all’improvviso, ti siedi a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe, puntellando le mani sullo schienale del divano per bloccarmi ogni via di scampo.  
«Quando ammetterai che mi ami e che ti preoccupi per me?» Soffi a pochi centimetri dalle mie labbra, puntando le iridi azzurre nelle mie.  
Deglutisco rumorosamente di fronte a questo tuo improvviso _assalto_ , il tuo fiato caldo così vicino azzera completamente la mia salivazione. Ti vedo sorridere mellifluo prima di annullare completamente quella poca distanza che divideva le nostre labbra. Mi baci lentamente, godendoti la mia reazione, attento ad ogni segnale da parte del mio corpo. Quando decidi che il solo contatto non basta, passi la lingua sul mio labbro inferiore chiedendo così di poter avere accesso alla mia bocca. Mugugnando, dischiudo le labbra facendo scontrare le nostre lingue in una lotta passionale, senza esclusione di colpi. Le mani che tenevi ancorate allo schienale passano ad aggrapparsi ai miei capelli turchesi che stringi e tiri appena, facendomi protestare. Le mie proteste per questo tuo gesto, però, durano solo pochi secondi, il tuo bacino che si scontra dolcemente col mio cancella tutto in un istante. Ti afferro i fianchi con entrambe le mani e li stringo saldamente per poter accompagnare i tuoi movimenti lenti e cadenzati. Gemiti di piacere lasciano le mie labbra e vengono prontamente catturati dalle tue che non smettono un attimo di baciarmi.  
All’ennesimo contatto tra i nostri bacini, faccio vagare le mani fino ai tuoi glutei, li arpiono con le dita e mi alzo tenendoti stretto a me. Le tue gambe mi circondano prontamente la vita e, in un attimo, ti conduco in camera da letto. Il divano è troppo piccolo e scomodo per poter continuare con le nostre effusioni. Spalancata la porta, ti adagio sul letto, mi stendo sopra di te e mi prendo un attimo per osservare il tuo viso sorridente. Hai le goti dello stesso colore dei tuoi capelli e le iridi, sempre così cristalline, ora sono profonde proprio come l’oceano, rese languide dall’eccitazione e dalla passione. Torno a baciarti mentre con le mani inizio a privarti dei vari strati di vestiti che ricoprono il tuo corpo esile ma forte. In fondo non sei una ragazzina, i tuoi tratti sono virili, i muscoli del petto e delle gambe ben scolpiti.  
Una volta tolto anche l’ultimo indumento, comincio a venerare e vezzeggiare ogni porzione di pelle rosea disponibile. La stanza si riempie presto di gemiti confusi, ansimi pesanti e preghiere appena udibili. Quando, finalmente, i nostri corpi si fondono l’uno con l’altro, un senso di pace e gioia mi pervade e mi avvolge. Ogni volta che questo accade mi sento come in _Paradiso_ , quel Paradiso che, dicono, ci è negato. Ma non m’importa, non importa se dopo la morte mi aspetta qualcosa come l’Inferno; in questo momento è la piccola stanza del mio appartamento il nostro angolo di Paradiso ed io non vorrei dividerlo con nessun altro.  
  


_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

  
La flebile luce emanata dal televisore acceso illumina il piccolo soggiorno, creando nel buio assoluto giochi di ombre che si allungano in forme inquietanti per i muri della stanza. Sdraiato sul divano, con le braccia a penzoloni, guardo distrattamente le immagini che vengono trasmesse e cerco di capire qualcosa di ciò che dicono. È notte fonda e il caldo infernale ha deciso di non farmi chiudere occhio nemmeno per un attimo, ma questo non vuol dire che devo disturbare il tuo sonno mettendo la televisione ad un volume troppo alto.  
Sbadiglio silenziosamente portando una mano davanti la bocca, dopodiché la sposto tra i miei capelli turchesi per scostarli dalla nuca, sulla quale un piccolo strato di goccioline salate fa da perfetto collante. Sbuffo e mi giro supino per incastrare – e tenere alte – le ciocche tra il bracciolo del divano e la testa. Allungo un braccio per rovistare tra i cuscini del divano tra i quali, sicuramente, si è inabissato il telecomando. Una volta recuperato, comincio a fare zapping nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di interessante che possa accompagnare questa mia dannatissima notte insonne. Premo il tasto dei canali per diverso tempo, finché non mi fermo davanti alle immagini di una replica dell’ultimo telegiornale della giornata. Non mi interesso granché a ciò che accade nel mondo e di solito le notizie sono sempre pessime e deprimenti, ma in mancanza di altri programmi televisivi mi accontento di questo. Mentre guardo le immagini di un incidente stradale, percepisco uno spostamento d’aria proprio vicino alla testa. Alzo gli occhi, distogliendoli dallo schermo, e mi ritrovo il tuo viso a sovrastarmi con un flebile sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.  
«Non riuscivi a dormire?» Chiedi scostandomi alcuni ciuffi di capelli dal volto.  
«No. Fa troppo caldo, stasera.» Rispondo godendomi il tocco lieve dei tuoi polpastrelli.  
«Telegiornale? Da quando in qua tu guardi il notiziario?»  
Ti vedo fissare perplesso il televisore che continua a trasmettere una notizia dietro l’altro e, prima di rispondere, nell’attimo in cui la stanza cala nel silenzio, la voce femminile della giornalista attira la mia attenzione.  


« _Ennesimo caso di omofobia. Un ragazzo si trova ricoverato in ospedale in gravi condizioni. I suoi compagni di classe lo hanno insultato e picchiato per la sua omosessualità mentre registravano la scena con dei telefonini. Un giovane vent’enne, invece, si è tolto la vita dopo aver scritto una lettera in cui diceva di non poter più sopportare la sua vita resa soffocante dai continui insulti e discriminazioni da parte di chi era al corrente della sua omosessualità…_ »

Spengo il televisore prima che la giornalista possa aggiungere altro e lancio il telecomando tra i cuscini, irritato. Possibile che, ancora oggi, si verifichino scene del genere? Perché la gente non può accettarci per quello che siamo e farci vivere in pace? In fondo, noi non facciamo del male a nessuno, vogliamo solo poter amare a modo nostro.  
«Che mondo di merda!» Ringhio contro il buio calato nella stanza e mi rigiro sul divano, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino della spalliera.  
Tu non dici niente, ti limiti ad accarezzarmi lentamente i capelli, scostandoli dalla nuca con un tocco leggero. Sento il tuo respiro calmo infrangersi contro il mio collo, segno che hai poggiato la testa sul bracciolo immerso nei tuoi pensieri. Anche se non hai ancora proferito parola so che la notizia ha scosso pure te, in fondo noi ci siamo passati, sappiamo cosa significa avere la gente contro solo perché non si condividono i loro stessi pensieri, i loro stessi gusti. Solo che noi, a differenza di quei due ragazzi, siamo stati più fortunati, ci siamo trovati e salvati a vicenda.  
Uno spostamento di aria e la mancanza del tuo fiato sul mio collo mi fa capire che ti sei allontanato. Non ho nemmeno il tempo di alzare la testa per vedere dove sei andato che sento il tuo corpo adagiarsi vicino al mio, bloccandomi tra il tuo petto e la spalliera del divano. Con un braccio mi cingi la vita e ti sento affondare la faccia tra i miei capelli turchesi. Mi stringi forte contro di te facendo incastrare i nostri corpi perfettamente e percepisco le tue labbra posarsi sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla canotta che indosso. Lascio che il tuo calore, la tua presenza, scacci via la rabbia che sento dentro e mi rilasso appena tra le tue braccia. Mi abbandono alla sicurezza che il tuo abbraccio infonde in me e sento le palpebre cominciare a pesare sempre di più, finché non vengo riportato nuovamente alla realtà dalle tue parole sussurrate proprio vicino al mio orecchio.  
«Che ne diresti se ci sposassimo, Masaki?»  
Spalanco le palpebre per la sorpresa, puntando le iridi dritte sulla stoffa chiara del divano che occupa la mia visuale. La tua domanda mi spiazza e per un attimo non so davvero cosa dire. L’idea del matrimonio non mi è mai passata nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello, data la situazione.  
«C-cosa? Parli sul serio, Ranmaru? Dopo quello che abbiamo appena sentito tu vorresti sposarmi...» Rispondo, in fine, farfugliando sconnessamente con la faccia nascosta nel cuscino. Non è che l’idea mi dispiaccia, in fondo viviamo già sotto lo stesso tetto e il matrimonio sarebbe solo un’altra conferma del nostro amore, ma la rabbia e la paura che la notizia del telegiornale ha suscitato in me mi spiazza. Non lo ammetterei mai a nessuno, ma l’immagine di una qualche tua aggressione per via del nostro amore mi terrorizza e ufficializzare il tutto con un matrimonio sarebbe come portarsi dietro dei grossi riflettori puntati contro.  
«Non mi importa di quello che può pensare la gente. Io ti amo, Masaki. Ti amo e vorrei gridarlo al mondo intero, semplicemente, come fanno le persone _normali_.» Dici aumentando la presa sul mio fianco e stringendoti ancora di più a me.  
Sento il tuo viso sprofondare nuovamente tra i miei capelli e la tua fronte posarsi leggera sulla mia spalla, i tuoi ciuffi fragola mi solleticano il volto. Il tuo braccio che mi cinge la vita resta saldo, non allenta la presa nemmeno per un secondo ed io, pur con il caldo asfissiante che percepisco, non lo allontano. Perché lo sento, avverto il lieve tremore che attraversa il tuo corpo, percepisco la stessa paura che alberga in me divorare anche te e capisco che la tua proposta nasce dal terrore di non poter vivere insieme questa vita.  
«Sposami, Masaki.» Sussurri nuovamente con voce tremante.  
Chiudo gli occhi e con la mano vago per andare a trovare la tua, posata sul mio ventre. Faccio intrecciare le nostre dita, le stringo forte e sposto il tuo braccio per farlo arrivare all’altezza delle mie spalle. Sento l’altro tuo arto intrufolarsi tra la base del mio collo e il bracciolo per potermi cingere meglio. Mi rigiro cautamente per ritrovarmi, finalmente, faccia a faccia con te e punto le mie iridi nelle tue che vedo cariche di aspettative pur nel buio opprimente della stanza. Di slancio ti bacio sulle labbra per poi nascondere il volto tra l’incavo del tuo collo. Inspiro a fondo il tuo dolce profumo, per poterlo imprimere ancora di più dentro di me, prima di decidermi a risponderti un flebile e appena udibile “ _Sì_ ”.   


  


_If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
_My lover's the sunlight_  
_To keep the Goddess on my side_  
_She demands a sacrifice_

  
Con un braccio arpionato saldamente dalla tua mano, mi lascio trascinare per le calde ed affollate via della città. Non ho la più pallida idea di dove tu mi stia portando, i miei piedi si muovono automaticamente, seguendoti lievemente irritato e finendo con lo scontrarmi contro alcuni passanti che maledicono la mia finezza. Ignoro le loro proteste e sbuffo per la centesima volta nel giro di dieci minuti.  
«Ranmaru, vuoi dirmi dove diavolo stiamo andando?!» Chiedo cercando di impuntare i piedi per fermarti, inutilmente.  
«Tra un po’ lo vedrai.» Rispondi solamente, con un enorme sorriso in volto.  
Continuo a farmi trainare per un’altra manciata di minuti, finché non arriviamo in prossimità di un negozio dalla grande vetrata in cui fanno bella mostra tante collane, bracciali e anelli di materiali pregiati o meno: una _gioielleria_.  
«Devi comprare il regalo a qualcuno? Hai un compleanno di cui non so niente?» Dico osservando l’insegna dalla scritta elegante e argentata, alzando un sopracciglio, confuso. Ridacchi leggermente di fronte alla mia espressione e mi prendi la mano stringendola saldamente nella tua.  
«Non esattamente. Allora, entriamo o vuoi stare qui ad osservare l’insegna con quell’espressione da pesce lesso?»  
Sposto velocemente lo sguardo su di te osservandoti truce per la battutina che ha appena lasciato le tue labbra e, prima che le mie guance possano tingersi violentemente di rosso, entro a passo spedito nel locale arieggiato della gioielleria. Un anziano signore – aiutato da quella che presumo essere sua moglie – alza lo sguardo dall’anello che stava esaminando per posarlo su di noi. Ci scruta un attimo prima di accennare uno sdentato sorriso e darci il benvenuto.  
«In cosa posso esservi utile?» Chiede rivolto ad entrambi.  
Io non ho la più pallida idea di quali siano le tue intenzioni o cosa ti passi per la testa, quindi poso le mie iridi su di te e attendo una risposta eloquente, proprio come fa l’anziano con i gomiti poggiati sul bancone.  
«Vorrei vedere degli anelli. Delle fedine, per l’esattezza.»  
Udendo la tua risposta, sgrano gli occhi sorpreso e ti guardo come se davanti a me ci fosse un alieno e non il mio ragazzo.  
«C-che… c-cosa… f-fedine? Perché?» Chiedo farfugliando e mangiandomi metà delle parole.  
Tu sorridi di fronte alla mia reazione, avvicini lentamente il viso al mio e guardandomi dritto negli occhi mi baci con trasporto.  
«Hai accettato di sposarmi ed io voglio fare le cose come si deve.» Rispondi quando le nostre labbra si separano.  
Un colpetto di tosse da parte del negoziante mi fa sobbalzare e ricordare che non siamo soli. Riportiamo la nostra attenzione sull’anziano signore che ci guarda esterrefatto insieme alla moglie che, davanti alla visione del nostro bacio, ha smesso di lucidare il bancone in vetro.  
«Allora?» Chiedi come se niente fosse.  
Subito il negoziante ritorna in sé e tira fuori da dei cassettoni sotto il bancone alcuni espositori contenenti ognuno una ventina di anelli diversi. Passiamo alcuni minuti ad osservarli tutti, uno ad uno, alla ricerca della fedina perfetta per due come noi. Alla fine la troviamo: una semplice fascetta in argento con, nascosto all’interno, un piccolo diamante bianco. L’anziano sistema i due anelli all’interno di una confezione che chiude e sistema con cura, continuando a lanciare occhiate fugaci nella nostra direzione, credendo di passare inosservato.  
Non appena usciamo dal negozio, apri la scatola in velluto nero ed estrai le due fedine. Infili subito la tua all’anulare sinistro e, quando anche io provo a fare lo stesso, prendi la mia afferrandomi contemporaneamente la mano sinistra.  
«Ti prego, dimmi che non stai per inginocchiarti e farmi nuovamente la proposta come se fossi una fidanzatina in trepida attesa.» Sbotto quando capisco quali sono le tue intenzioni. Di fronte alle mie parole ti vedo alzare gli occhi al cielo, scuotere la testa e sorridere dolcemente.  
«No, non mi inginocchierò come in uno di quei film romantici che danno alla tv, in fondo noi non siamo una coppia da sdolcinatezze. Mi limiterò solo a metterti questo anello al dito e chiedertelo nuovamente: vuoi sposarmi, Masaki?» Dici mentre fai scorrere il cerchietto argentato al mio anulare sinistro.  
Sento la faccia andarmi letteralmente in fiamme, anche se non ti sei inginocchiato l’effetto è stato esattamente lo stesso. Giro la testa di lato per non farti notare il rossore che invade le mie guance e borbotto un appena udibile “ _Sì_ ”, di nuovo. Avverto le tue dita stringersi lievemente sul mio mento per farmi voltare la testa verso di te. Oppongo un po’ di resistenza prima di cedere e puntare le mie iridi nelle tue, imbarazzato per il porpora che tinge le mie goti. Fai avvicinare molto lentamente i nostri visi per poi far incontrare le labbra in un bacio dolce, come a sigillare la promessa che ci siamo appena scambiati.  
Mentre le tue labbra continuano a stare sulle mie, posandovi sopra piccoli e casti baci, sento un mormorio generale intorno a noi e la voce di un bambino esclamare esterrefatto “ _Mamma, ma quei due ragazzi si stanno baciando! Sulla bocca!_ ”. Quando ci stacchiamo ti guardo fisso negli occhi – nei quali leggo una leggera striatura di tristezza a causa del comportamento di chi ci circonda – e, con un ghigno stampato in faccia, ti afferro per i fianchi facendoti fare un perfetto casqué concludendo il tutto con un bacio più intenso e profondo del primo. Quando mi ritengo abbastanza soddisfatto dell’effetto che il mio improvviso gesto ha avuto sulla gente che ci circonda, ti aiuto a rimetterti eretto e sogghigno di fronte al tuo sguardo stupefatto e alle tue goti deliziosamente rosse. Ti afferro la mano facendo intrecciare le nostre dita e, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra, ti conduco sulla strada che porta verso casa. Nessuno dice più niente, sono ancora tutti troppo esterrefatti per poterci anche solo puntare il dito contro. Solo un gruppo di ragazzi osa ancora guardarci con disprezzo e disgusto. A testa alta affronto i loro occhi, quasi sfidandoli a farsi sotto, e li superiamo lasciandoli lì, in silenzio, come tutto il resto.  
  


_Drain the whole sea_  
_Get something shiny_  
_Something meaty for the main course_  
_That's a fine looking high horse_  
_What you got in the stable?_  
_We've a lot of starving faithful_  
_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_

  
Con un asciugamano legato in vita e le goccioline d’acqua che cadono dai capelli infrangendosi sulla pelle già umida, esco dal bagno dopo una rinfrescante e rigenerante doccia fredda. Con passo lento e cadenzato mi dirigo verso la stanza da letto per cercare qualcosa di fresco e confortevole da indossare. Varcata la porta, ti trovo disteso a pancia sotto sul letto, le gambe lasciate scoperte dal pantaloncino corto che porti dondolano a mezzaria, mentre canticchi un motivetto spensierato tra te e te. Silenziosamente mi avvicino al letto ma tu non te ne accorgi. Le tue iridi azzurre sono puntate sul pezzo di carta che tieni poggiato sul cuscino e sul quale percorri una strada immaginaria con l’indice della mano destra. Le tue gambe affusolate e i glutei sodi che si intravedono appena dalla stoffa del pantaloncino mi fanno cambiare idea e, anziché cercare qualche indumento da indossare, salgo carponi sul letto e gattono fino a sovrastare il tuo corpo col mio. Mi adagio sulla tua schiena cercando di non pesarti troppo addosso e mi sporgo da sopra la tua spalla per vedere cos’è che attira tanto la tua attenzione.  
«Un cartina geografica?» Chiedo curioso scostando uno dei tuoi codini che mi occupa, dispettoso, la visuale.  
«Segno i paesi dov’è possibile il matrimonio omosessuale.» Rispondi indicando distrattamente il tuo telefono che se ne sta adagiato a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla cartina e sul quale scorgo una piccola lista di città.  
«Hai già scelto dove andare?» Ti domando curioso, osservando il tuo dito passare da un punto all’altro della mappa. Scuoti la testa in senso di diniego per poi poggiarla sul palmo aperto della tua mano sinistra, un sospiro lascia le tue labbra.  
«Non ancora. A te dove piacerebbe celebrare il nostro matrimonio?»  
La domanda mi prende leggermente in contropiede. Non so quali siano i paesi che consentono l’unione tra omosessuali e poi, per me, un posto vale l’altro, ma decido lo stesso di sporgermi un po’ di più sopra la tua spalla per osservare meglio la lista sullo schermo del telefono e decidere così una destinazione. Nello spostarmi alcune goccioline lasciano i miei capelli turchesi per andare ad infrangersi sulla cartina aperta e sulla pelle accaldata della tua spalla.  
«Hai ancora i capelli bagnati! Spostati, finirai per inzuppare tutto.» Dici trasalendo al contatto con le gocce d’acqua e rigirandoti su di un fianco facendomi rotolare giù dalla tua schiena.  
Indispettito, con un balzo felino ti afferro facendoti ricadere supino e mi siedo a cavalcioni sul tuo bacino. Ti guardo con un ghigno dipinto sulle labbra e, prima che tu possa aprire la bocca per dire anche una singola lettera, comincio a scuotere la testa facendo volare gocce di acqua ovunque. Quando mi fermo torno ad osservarti con il mio solito sorrisetto soddisfatto. Ogni residuo d’acqua che se ne stava tra i mie capelli ora è sul tuo viso o forma delle piccole chiazze sulla stoffa del materasso e della tua canotta. Mi guardi un attimo sorpreso per la mia improvvisa “sfuriata” e, subito dopo, scoppi a ridere.  
«Certo che quando ti ci metti sei peggio di un bambino dispettoso.» Dici tra una risata e l’altra mentre cerchi di asciugare le gocce dal viso con la tua canotta.  
Il ghigno sulle mie labbra si allarga ancora di più e, puntellando le mani ai lati del tuo viso, mi abbasso su di te, arrivando a distendermi completamente sul tuo corpo. Porto il volto a sovrastare il tuo facendo ben attenzione a far strusciare e aderire perfettamente i nostri corpi. Mi beo delle espressioni che si dipingono sul tuo viso ad ogni mio singolo spostamento e mi lascio ammaliare dai sospiri che cominciano a lasciare le tue labbra sempre più frequentemente.  
«Quindi… sarei peggio di un bambino dispettoso?» Chiedo prima di abbassarmi per baciarti il mento, la guancia e, in fine, le labbra.  
In un attimo la passione si accende e arde in noi. I tuoi vestiti volano in un punto imprecisato della stanza, seguiti a ruota dal bianco asciugamano che avevo legato in vita. I nostri corpi entrano completamente in contatto; si sfiorano, si allontanano, si avvinghiano l’uno all’altro quasi come se danzassero. Le mie labbra abbandonano le tue per poter intraprendere un percorso discontinuo – fatto di baci e languide leccate – tra i tuoi addominali, decise ad arrivare verso ben altre mete. I tuoi gemiti riempiono la stanza e raggiungono il loro culmine quando, dopo essermi inginocchiato tra le tue gambe, mi dedico completamente alla parte più sensibile del tuo corpo. Un attimo prima di portarti al culmine mi scosto e torno a sistemarmi su di te, pronto a finire ci che abbiamo iniziato.  
«E comunque… mi piacerebbe andare in America.» Ti sussurro ad un orecchio mentre comincio a spingermi lentamente dentro di te.  
  


  


_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me my deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

  
Infilo le ultime cose in valigia lanciandole praticamente alla rinfusa. Non sono mai stato un asso dell’ordine, in tutta la mia vita non mi sono preso mai nemmeno la briga di piegare un semplice paio di calzini. Con un tonfo sordo richiudo la parte superiore della valigia e mi ci siedo sopra per far si che la cerniera scorra perfettamente. Quando mi rialzo osservo il mio bagaglio che sembra più un enorme bozzolo deforme in confronto al tuo che se ne sta poggiato al muro, perfettamente chiuso e dalla giusta forma. Sfinito, vado alla ricerca del mio pacchetto di _Black Devil_ ed estraggo una sigaretta per portarla alle labbra e accenderla. Espiro la consueta nuvoletta di fumo grigio opaco e punto le iridi sull’orologio appeso alla parete. È passata quasi un’ora da quando sei uscito di casa per dirigerti verso la tua vecchia dimora. Quando abbiamo concordato di andare in America per sposarci ho frugato in tutte le ante presenti in casa per racimolare quanti più soldi possibili, ma i miei averi non bastano per prenotare due biglietti aerei. È per questo che un’oretta fa sei uscito dalla porta principale per andare a casa tua dove hai detto di aver lasciato un piccolo gruzzolo di soldi per poter così prenotare due biglietti _last minute_. Anche se sei venuto ad abitare sotto il mio stesso tetto non hai mai preso in considerazione di liberarti della tua vecchia dimora, unica cosa che ti appartiene e che ti tiene ancora legato al tuo passato. Mi hai proposto di andare a vivere lì, dopo il matrimonio, perché casa tua è più grande del mio piccolo bilocale poco accogliente, ma il mio intento è quello di riuscire a comprare un posto tutto nostro, di iniziare una nuova vita lasciando il nostro passato grigio e doloroso alle spalle.  
Continuo a fissare le lancette nere che si spostano lentamente sul quadrante dell’orologio e faccio mente locale per ricordare quanto tempo ci voglia per arrivare a casa tua. Se la memoria non mi inganna dovrebbero essere trenta minuti di andata e altrettanti di ritorno. Il grosso cerchio appeso alla parete mi dice che è passata un’ora e un quarto da quando sei uscito, ormai dovrebbe mancare poco al tuo rientro. Spengo la sigaretta arrivata al termine schiacciandola dentro il piccolo posacenere colorato che tengo sul tavolo del salotto e mi butto a peso morto sul divano. Afferro il telecomando nero che se ne sta poggiato sul cuscino ed accendo la televisione cominciando a girare un canale dietro l’altro.  
Passano altri quindici minuti, ma di te non vi è ancora nessuna traccia. Comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi e provo a cercare un motivo valido per il tuo ritardo. Magari hai incontrato qualche conoscente strada facendo e ti sei fermato a parlare con lui, oppure stai cercando qualche altra cosa da portare durante il viaggio. Comincio a camminare su e giù per tutto il salotto, in ansia, e alla fine, dopo altri quindici minuti, decido di prendere il cellulare, comporre il tuo numero e aspettare che tu risponda. Il telefono suona a lungo finché non sento partire la segreteria telefonica. Ritento una seconda volta ma niente, nessuna risposta. Uno strano presentimento si fa strada dentro di me e, afferrate le chiavi di casa, mi precipito in strada per percorrere lo stesso tragitto che hai fatto tu quasi due ore fa. Il sole basso all’orizzonte illumina ancora per pochi minuti le vie che sto attraversando quasi di corsa e mi abbandona del tutto quando arrivo di fronte il portone di casa tua. Le luci all’interno sono spente, nessun rumore giunge dalla dimora, di te non c’è nessuna traccia. Afferro nervosamente il telefono che ho infilato nella tasca dei pantaloni e provo nuovamente a chiamarti. Stavolta non partono nemmeno il primo squillo, il tuo cellulare risulta spento o non raggiungibile. In preda all’ansia e al nervosismo, mollo un calcio al muro che costeggia casa tua per poi poggiarmi contro i mattoni e passare una mano tremante sul mio viso. Dove diamine sei finito?  
Un rumore alla mia sinistra mi fa alzare di colpo la faccia e punto le iridi in direzione del suono, speranzoso. Sfortunatamente non scorgo la tua figura, ma quella del tuo vicino di casa uscito per andare a gettare la spazzatura nel piccolo bidone all’angolo della strada. Lo osservo tornare verso la porta di ingresso e, prima che possa chiudersi la liscia asse di legno alle spalle, mi muovo attirando la sua attenzione.  
«Ha, per caso, visto Ranmaru?» Chiedo con una certa agitazione nella voce.  
«Si, l’ho visto andare per quella strada circa un’oretta fa.» Risponde lui indicando la strada secondaria che conduce verso il mio appartamento.  
Lo ringrazio e mi fiondo a tutta velocità lungo la stradina buia che mi è stata gentilmente indicata.. È una sorta di scorciatoia che sbuca a pochi passi dal palazzo dove abito, ma è talmente buia e isolata che solo pochi passanti hanno il coraggio di percorrerla. Corro fino a che non sento i crampi attanagliarmi i polpacci, anche in quel caso non mi fermo, mi limito solamente a rallentare l’andatura. Mancano pochi isolati all’arrivo a casa mia ed è in quell’esatto momento che li sento: delle voci maschili e dei mugugni soffocati provengono da uno dei bui vicoli ciechi presenti lungo la strada. Senza pensarci su due volte, imbocco l’apertura affrettando il passo. Sento il cuore martellare frenetico, un brutto presentimento mi pervade e comincio a sudare freddo.  
« _Avanti, facci sentire la tua voce, femminuccia! Tanto qui non può udirti nessuno._ »  
Le voci cominciano a giungermi più nitide, così come i tonfi seguiti da gemiti e risate sguaiate. Arrivo quasi alla fine del vicolo quando mi trovo davanti una scena capace di gelarmi il sangue nelle vene: un gruppo di ragazzi se ne sta in cerchio a deridere e malmenare una figura rannicchiata a terra, un’esile figura dagli inconfondibili codini color ciliegio. Mi blocco sul posto, incapace di muovere anche solo un muscolo. L’indignazione e la paura si prendono gioco di me ed assisto inerme al tuo pestaggio. So che dovrei correre verso di te e tirarti via dalle grinfie di quei ragazzi, portarti in salvo, ripagarli con la stessa moneta, ma ogni termine nervoso all’interno del mio corpo ha smesso di eseguire i miei ordini. Riesco a ritornare in me solo quando un potente calcio all’addome ti fa ricadere prono e, nell’atto di tirarti nuovamente su, incroci le tue iridi con le mie sussurrando il mio nome. Con un furioso ringhio rivelo la mia presenza facendo girare tutto il gruppo verso la mia direzione. Ora che ho la loro attenzione su di me riesco a riconoscerli: è il gruppetto che, usciti dalla gioielleria, ci ha guardato con disprezzo.  
Con uno scatto degno di un leone mi lancio verso di loro con l’intento di prenderli a calcio uno per volta, non importa quanti siano. Con mio stupore, però, anziché affrontarmi si limitano a ghignare, darmi le spalle e, con abili mosse di parkour, sparire dietro il muro alla fine del vicolo. Resto un attimo a guardare la parete di cemento che ho di fronte finché non percepisco uno spostamento provenire dal punto in cui è rannicchiato il tuo corpo. Mi inginocchio prontamente accanto a te e, cercando di essere quanto più gentile, ti aiuto a rigirarti supino. Quando la tenue luce della luna ormai alta nel cielo ti illumina il viso, trasalisco di fronte a ciò che vedo. Il tuo volto è tumefatto, pieno di graffi e grossi lividi violacei, un rivolo di sangue percorre la tua tempia, i vestiti sono strappati in più punti, varie chiazze di liquido scarlatto imbrattano l’asfalto. Attentamente ti sollevo il viso e ti stringo in un abbraccio.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Ranmaru. Ora ti porto in ospedale, andrà tutto bene.» Mormoro cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che premono insistenti.  
Con uno sforzo alzi lentamente la mano sinistra, dove brilla la nostra fedina, e la poggi al mio volto. L’afferro stringendola appena e, stavolta, le lacrime cominciano a rigarmi le guance. So di essere arrivato troppo tardi.  
«M-Masa…ki. T-ti… amo.» Riesci a sussurrare tra un respiro e l’altro.  
Mi abbasso sulle tue labbra spaccate e ti bacio assaporando l’agro gusto del tuo stesso sangue. Quando mi stacco ti guardo dritto nelle iridi azzurre e, finalmente, riesco a dire quelle parole che non mi sono mai sentito di pronunciare.  
« _Ti amo anche io, Ranmaru._ »  
Ti vedo sorridere dolcemente e, un attimo dopo, la tua mano sul mio viso perde le forze e se ne sta inerme nella mia stretta. Nei tuoi occhi vedo l’ultimo lampo di vita andarsene via portandosi dietro il mio intero universo, il mio _Paradiso_.  
  


  


_No Masters or Kings_  
_When the Ritual begins_  
_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
_Only then I am Human_  
_Only then I am Clean_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._  
  
  
  



End file.
